Image capture devices, such as cameras, may capture content such as images or video. Light may be received and focused via a lens and may be converted into an electronic image signal by an image sensor. The image signal may be processed by an image signal processor (ISP) to form an image, which may be stored and/or encoded. Combinations of red, green, and blue color components are used to create colors for pixels of the image. The amounts of each of those color components used to create the colors for the pixels represent the intensity levels of the respective colors for those pixels.